Jedi Don't Dream
by Cassturn93
Summary: Ezra and Kanan are visited by someone from Kanan's past while they sleep. She gives Kanan advice. With Ezra she gets to know him and tells him stories. Ezra wonders who she is and why he keeps dreaming about her. Until he learns she isn't a Dream at all. His questions are answered as his bond with Kanan grows
1. The Lady

Jedi Don't Dream

The Lady

Ezra was exhausted, but who wasn't when they hadn't slept in 48 hours. He hadn't had a chance to sleep since the Star Destroyer hovered over his tower.

To say that he had a big couple of days since then was a gross understatement. It was not a normal thing to meet a cell of rebel and end up on their ship, much less meet an actual Jedi. Ezra thought that Jedi only existed in fairytales. In his mind if the Jedi were real then why was the empire in control, and why were his parents gone. In the stories he had heard the Jedi would have prevented such things from happening. Yet, in the past two days he was presented evidence after evidence of their existence. From a lightsaber, to that box thing, that message, Kanan's secret, and finally that ISB agent's words, it had all left Ezra with numerous questions.

Right now the Ghost was quite as everyone slept while the ship was in hyperspace on it's way back to Lothal. Ezra laid down on the bench in the common room trying to sleep. Hera had insisted that he was welcome to one of the two bunks, but he didn't feel comfortable taking it if they were just going to drop him off and part ways. Besides the bench was more comfortable than the metal floor he was use to in his tower. It had been seven years since he had slept in a bed.

That's when he saw her. A strange human lady just appeared in front of him. Her hood was up, but he could still see the two black braids, brown eyes, and the two red dots above her nose. She had a weapon similar to the one he had stolen from Kanan earlier clipped onto her built. Ezra would have described her similar to a character from the stories his mother had told him as a young child.

"Hello there youngling." The woman said as she removed her hood. Ezra felt a warm and friendly presence as she did so, but he also knew that she didn't belong here. He sat up. Then the lady said "Finally your asleep so we can talk."

Was he asleep? He didn't remember closing his eyes. Just this lady appearing in front of him when no one could possibly enter the ship.

"Am I dreaming?" He asked.

The lady laughed. "Not exactly, have you dreamed before?" She replied.

Now that Ezra thought about it he wasn't sure. Maybe he had but it was always snipes of his past. Nothing like this where he completely just imagined someone. At least not to his memory anyways.

"I don't really remember." He answered. "If I'm not dreaming than what is this? Are you even real?"

"I am, or rather was real. I've been here for a while." She answered. She looked at his questioning face. Then she said "Don't worry all your questions will be answered in time, but not until you've made you've made your decision."

"What choice?" He asked.

"The one my Padawan is going to give you when he finds out you passed his test." She replied.

Ezra opened his mouth to ask another question, but the lady stopped him.

"No more questions youngling. Now stand up, and let me look at you." She instructs him.

He stood up. The lady walked over to him. She grabbed a strand of his hair.

"Your a little old, and undisciplined. Your hair is a mess, and you your clothes are tattered. Then again that is expected for someone with your background." She said. "Now turn around."

He turned around for her. She looked him over more than went to strike at him. He readied his energy sling shot as he turned around sending of an energy blast at her. It would have hit her, but instead it passed through her and hit the wall behind.

"Your strong and instinctive. That's good. Your reflexes are impressive, and your talents will come in handy. As I said before you're a little old for my liking but you will do." The woman went on.

"What do you mean by I'm too old?" Ezra asked.

"Most younglings would have started the path you have started down. Then again exceptions have been made before, and if this was the republic you would have been discovered long before now. It would not be fair to discredit one as gifted as you for your age in a time when there is no one to find you." She explained.

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?" He asked.

"It means that your home planet was a common home planet for Jedi, but because you've grown up in this dark time your were deprived of the life you were supposed to live up until now." She says.

"Because the empire takes everything." Ezra says angry. "Tell me something I don't know already."

"Your emotions are out of control, but that will improve over time. I was not referring to what happened to your parents, but what happened the day you were born." She replied.

"I don't know much about that. Just that the empire took over and ruined everything." Ezra said.

"You wouldn't. The empire robbed you of that life before you were even born." She said. "Our time is about to end, and I have to visit my Padawan still. Listening closely youngling."

"Can you please explain to me why you're here or who you are before you go?" Ezra asked.

"You will find out soon. Now when Kanan asks you to return something don't give him back the lightsaber you stole. Give him back the other object instead. It will tell him that you passed his test. Then he will give you the choice." She says. "Maybe you can set my Padawan back on the path."

"He won't come after the lightsaber like last time?" Ezra asked.

"He will. Then ask the question that is bothering you the most. However if you decline his offer he will not need the lightsaber and will not take it back." She replies.

"What if he doesn't come for it?"

"He will. It is part of him and his past."

Ezra understood what she meant now. "It's his connection to you isn't it?"

"In a way it is. I must go now." The lady said. Then she disappeared.

Ezra felt a shake on his shoulder. He woke up laying on the bench. Kanan was standing next to him.

"Kid, if you want to sleep in the bunk above mine it's more comfortable." Kanan said.

Ezra wanted to ask who the lady was, but he didn't.

"I'm fine here." He replied instead.

"I insist. Hera would kill me if she found you sleeping out here." Kanan said. Here I'll walk with you.

The two walked down the hall to Kanan's cabin. "You can take the top bunk."

Ezra climbed up the ladder and laid down. Kanan handed him a blanket.

"Thank you." Ezra said just before he fell asleep.

"No problem kid." Kanan replied.

He felt different around this kid. Like a part of him he thought was dead had been revived. There was something between them. It was almost as if Ezra belonged here.

•So what do y'all think? This was just Depa's first visit. She just wanted to see Ezra and see if he was what Kanan needed to bring him back to himself. Just wait until the second chapter when Depa visits Kanan. Please let me know what you think.

•May the force be with you always

•Cass


	2. Master

Jedi Don't Dream

Master

Kanan was having trouble sleeping so he decided to try some meditation to see if he could clear his mind a little. There was something about that kid and he couldn't get it out of his mind.

"Ok, I'll give in. What are you trying to tell me about this kid?" Kanan asked the Force.

It had been getting harder to ignore since he first sensed Ezra. Now it was like the eye of a hurricane. It was too quiet and calm for Kanan's liking. He knew that if he continued to ignore it that it would only get worse. This was its way of say good I've got your attention now stay with me.

Kanan closed his eyes and reached out. He tried to sense the kid, but there was a large wall in the way keeping him out. He couldn't get through to see if his suspicions were correct or not. The force seemed to approve of his efforts though. It let him know that the kid was sleeping.

Just then he sensed another present aboard the Ghost that didn't belong near the kid. Kanan jumped up keeping himself open to the force to see if he could sneak up on them. He turned his focus on the force signature. Now there was something familiar about it.

"There is no way. First this mystery kid, and now her." Kanan said to himself.

He got up and headed into the room where he sensed his master and Ezra. When he got there all he found was the kid asleep on the bench. He woke him up and took him to his room.

Kanan was now laying on the bottom bunk in his cabin looking up at the bunk above him. He thoughts still dwelling on the kid that lay on it.

He closed his eyes.

"Ok, tell me what ever you're trying to tell me about him." Kanan said.

"Patients Padawan." Minutes later he heard a familiar voice he hadn't heard in years.

"Master?" He asked opening his eyes, and turning in the direction he heard the voice from.

He couldn't believe his eyes. This had to be a dream. Depa Billaba was dead. He had watched her die. Yet here she was standing next to his bunk.

"Yes Caleb it's me." She replied.

"How are you here and why?"

"I've been right here all along you just refused to open yourself to the force to see that." She replied.

"I must be dreaming!" Kanan exclaimed.

"Now Caleb Dume you know better than that. Jedi don't dream." Depa says.

"I'm not a Jedi. Never got that far. You know that master." Kanan replied.

"You were on the path to become once. That will have to do for now. Caleb you need to come back before it's too late." She warned him.

"It's to dangerous to be a Jedi now. It could get us all killed."

"Or for the boy above you."

"He'll be alright on his own. He was doing fine before we found him. We'll check up on him from time to time if I know Hera."

"Unless your right about your suspension. Then what happens to him if the empire gets to him before you can get back to him? You can't just abandon him. It's not not in you Caleb." Depa said. Kanan felt a cold hand touch his shoulder. "I didn't sacrifice myself so you can hide who you are, and let the Jedi die with you. Pass on what I have taught you."

"Yes master I'll try." Kanan replied.

Depa's force ghost smiled. "What would Master Yoda say if he heard you say that?"

"Try not," Kanan answered looking up at his master.

"Do or do not, there is no try." both master and former padawan said in unison.

"I never understood that, Master. What did he mean?" Kanan asked.

"Oh Caleb, just as inquisitive as always. Do you remember when you asked me what to do if orders from the temple never come?" She asked.

"You told me just to wait and I might find another answer." Kanan nodded.

Depa's reached up brushing a strand of hair out of Ezra's face. "Ezra is your answer. You're orders are to train him to the best of your abilities." she said and started to fade.

"Master, What if I need help?" Kanan asked seeing her fade. "Please don't go!"

"Search the force and help will come, my dear padawan. I will always be here even if you can't see me. Now rest Caleb for ahead of you and the boy is a test unlike that of any Jedi before you. One the two of you can only pass together." At the end of her answer she completely faded from view. The last thing Kanan heard from her was. "May the Force be with you and your padawan Caleb Dume."

"Always Master." Kanan replied as he fell back asleep.

The next morning Kanan and Ezra woke up.

"Morning Ezra." Kanan said as he sat cross legged on the floor with his eyes closed.

"Morning Kanan. Um, how did I end up in here?" Ezra asked climbing down from the top bunk.

"I found you sleeping on the couch in common room. Figured you'd be more comfortable in an actual bed. You must have still been half asleep at the time." Kanan answered.

"You checked up on me?" Ezra asked.

"I sensed something strange and went to check it out. By any chance did you have dreams?"

Ezra scratched his head. "Not normally, but every once in a while."

"Have any last night?"

"I did actually. There was a lady in brown robes on. She said she wanted to meet me. Apparently I met her approval." he replied a little confused. "What are you doing?"

Kanan smiled. "Just looking for answers."

"Having any luck finding anything?"

"Yes and no. I found more than I was expecting to find, but not what I wanted to find. I'm guessing you're hungry though?" The last part was more of a rhetorical question.

"Have been for the past seven years." Ezra replied.

"Well let's see if we can fix that. Hera probably has some breakfast on the stove." Kanan said getting up and leading Ezra out the door and to the kitchen.


End file.
